ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk of the Town
Story The news of the weekend was all about the robot attack, and of Bigfoot, which came to their rescue. John, on return to school on Monday, found that he couldn't escape from the story. Hoping that nobody would make a connection to him, John meets up with Daniel. John: Hey Daniel. How was the football game? Daniel: Like you don't know. There was a robot attack, and then some Bigfoot comes and stops it. It was so crazy that I still don't believe it. John: That sounds crazy. Is there any info on that bigfoot? Daniel: I don't really care, as long as it stays gone. Although, the geek may be able to tell you more. John: Geek? Daniel: Yeah, I think his name is Eddy or something. He's the nerd of our year, and it sounds like that he'd know about it. Though, I think that he's interested in something called Sasquatch. Either way, unless you want to destroy your popularity, I'd meet him in private. (Daniel leaves after that comment, joining up with some other football players) John: Bigfoot is Sasquatch, or maybe it's the other way around. Sounds like I'm making a new friend today. At lunch that day, John goes to the computer lab, where he spots a guy cross-referencing pictures of Shocksquatch with other reported sightings of Sasquatch. The guy had curly red hair, a yellow jumpsuit with a blue zipper, and goggle-like glasses. He was about John's height, and was working intensly. John: ''This must be Eddy. Here goes nothing. ''Hey, you're Eddy, right? Eddy: If you want me to do your homework, find someone else. I'm way too busy to that stuff. John: No, no, you misunderstand me. I heard that you were the big Bigfoot fanatic, and I didn't see the bigfoot last week. (Eddy turns, and sees John.) Eddy: You're that tennis star on our team, John. You're interested in Sasquatch? John: In a way. What can you tell me about the siting? (John pulls up a chair, sitting next to Eddy and looking at the computer screen) Eddy: Well, this is the first head on documentation of Sasquatch ever. Sasquatchs are shy creatures, never coming out of the habitats, mainly the woods and forests. Any footage and expeditions searching for them are shady at best, convincing the majority of the population to believe that they don't exist. However, this incident will change the world's view on Sasquatchs, and even I'm blown back. Look at this photo. (Eddy pulls up a picture where Shocksquatch is shooting lightning from its mouth.) This is the first piece of evidence to indicate that Sasquatch can manipulate electricity, or even that they're different than other primates. John: Do you think that this Big, I mean Sasquatch, is still here in Bellwood? Eddy: My guess is that it retreated into the forest, and has probably moved on by now. Also, people have been looking for it since its disappearance, so it's hiding from humans. Thousands of Sasquatch fanatics will probably come here in search of it, but I think that it's' long gone. The warning bell rings, indicating that class was going to start soon. John: Well, (standing up,) I have to go, but it was nice talking with you. We should hang out sometime, I'd love to hear how this search goes. Eddy: You really want to hang out with me? Of your own free will? John: Does that bother you? Eddy: No, no! I would like to hang out again. I don't really have any friends, so it'd be nice to hang out. John: Well, consider us friends. I'll see you later. (John leaves the room) End Scene That evening, John and Daniel head to a private tennis club, to play a game. John has just won his second set, and John was bouncing off his heels, ready to keep going. Daniel was panting heavily, leaning over. John: Come on Daniel, we've still got one more set, and another hour to go. Daniel: Fine. (Gasping for air in between each word) Just give me a minute. John: All right. I need to use the restroom anyway. John leaves the court, going down the hall. While walking, he starts fidgeting with the watch again. John: Surely there is an instruction manual or something. John hears someone down the hall, and accidently activates the watch, turning into a blue mothman creature covered in a cloak. Big Chill: Oh, man! Big Chill hears voices, and he recognizes one of them as Julie. Big Chill is freaking out, and he goes around a corner, leaning against a wall. His body seemingly fades, only a blue outline of him visible, and he goes through the wall, just as Julie and another girl come around the corner. Big Chill was inside the boy's bathroom. Big Chill: Okay, now that's interesting. Let's see what this guy can do. Big Chill unravels his cloak, which is really a pair of wings, and flies into the air, and turns intangible, phasing through the ceiling. It was a new moon, and the sky was completely dark, clouds covering the stars. Big Chill: Whoohoo! Yeah! I can fly! This is the coolest power yet. Suddenly, Big Chill is hit by a laser, and he starts to fall. He recovers quickly, and looks up above him. Two more of those UFO robots coming at him. They continue to fire lasers, and John pulls up, and the robots follow. Big Chill was leading the robots up into the air, away from the population. Big Chill: (Turning around to face the robots) Okay, let's do this. Big Chill flies at one of the robots, turning intangible. Big Chill phases through the robot, and the robot freezes from the inside out. Big Chill turns to see his handiwork as the robot falls. Big Chill: Nice. I mean, cool. (He's hit by a laser, and Big Chill remembers the second robot.) You need to chill out. (Big Chill exhales, using a freeze breath to freeze the other robot, which falls to the ground.) End Scene Big Chill phases back into the club bathroom, and reverts. John: That was close. I thought I'd get caught for a minute. A toilet flushes, and John realizes that he wasn't alone. He runs out of the bathroom, and down the hall. As he turns the corner, he runs into Julie, knocking her over. John: Sorry! Sorry! (He offers his hand to help Julie up, and she accepts, getting back to her feet.) John: You alright? Julie: Yeah, I'm fine. You're John, right? I saw your last match last year, and it was a pretty impressive win. John: (Caught off guard) Thanks, (regaining his composure), but any match that I play is nothing compared to your matches. Julie: (Laughs) Thanks, that means a lot. Julie walks past, and John continues to walk as well. John then turns around, facing Julie. John: Would you like to go on a date with me? Julie: (Turns around, slightly surprised.) Sure. Where? John: The pier. Friday. I'll pick you up at 6:30. Julie: Okay. See you then. (Julie leaves) John makes it back to the courts, where Daniel was waiting. Daniel: Where were you? I've been waiting, and why do you look so happy? John: Daniel, I need a favor. Characters *John Smith *Daniel *Eddy *Julie Yamamoto Villains *Vilgax's Drones Aliens used *Big Chill (first appearance) Trivia *John only used one alien this episode, Big Chill. Dioga beta (Wall - Blog - ) 19:51, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10 vs. Vilgax Arc